Methods and apparatus for producing a water discharge having the desired temperature have already been described in which a control system constantly monitors the temperature of a discharge and compares said temperature with a desired temperature, and if the two are found to differ, generates a control signal to bring the temperature of the discharged output to a desired temperature.
However, the above method and apparatus have an essential drawback in a complex electro-mechanical control mechanism employed to control temperature in the flow and discharge. Various mechanical features are disclosed and complicate obtaining the stated purpose. Furthermore, these methods would generally be slow in order to avoid discharge temperature overshoot and oscillation.
One apparatus and method provides a control wherein the water discharge temperature oscillates in a time cycle around a predetermined mean value with adjustable amplitudes. This is imprecise.